Strawberry Panic! The School Tale of MEN?
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: Yup. I'm at it again. Title self explanitory. Everything exactly the same except its all guys now. Some names have been changed SLIGHTLY to sound more masculine. Warnings!: boyxboy yaoi!
1. Cherry Blossom Hill Ch 1 part 1

_When did this happen?  
The cherry tree's leaves having their colors slowly fade.  
When did it happen?  
I feel as if the cherry tree has lost it's fragrance  
_

A man of about 17, with long silver hair in a ponytail, and his golden eyes shining beautifully, slowly walks up to a tall tree, gently placing his hand on its bark.

_When did it all happen? _

**"This can't be...Astrea Hill?"** A boy of about 16, says in frustration, holding up a picture. Burning pink spikes grew on his head, and rubies glittered in his eyes. he wore his traditional school outfit. Black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a beige vest, with a gray tie. A view of a large, tree hill, with a castle-like buidling on top, was shown in his eyes.

**"Is it really that far?"** He complained once again to himself. He ran. **"Ahhhh!!! I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!"** He screamed to himself.

"The bell rang, as Ichiro Nagisa, panted his way to the top. He finally smiled as he saw a schoolyard, surrounded by trees. There were girls and gentleman with black dresses and suits, dressed in lace, with a victorian style to it, and were complete with green ties. There were men in beautiful, white suits, complete with black dress slacks and shoes. There were girls in slim red vests, with plaid red skirts, and white long-sleeved shirts under the vests.

"How beautiful!" Ichiro thought as he ran. _"Those uniforms are pretty! Those other red ones are cute, too! _Ichiro, unfortunately, was lost in thought, as he saw a hill in front of him. He wasn't watching where he was running, and suddenly was running through trees down a hill screaming **"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"**

Thump! Ichiro fell on his bottom, and stood up to find himself on a beach. Across the beach, was the castle-like building, and he was halfway down the hill. **"What should I do now?"  
**  
**"Nevermind! I need to hurry!"** He said, determiningly, and sprinted up the hill again. It wasn't long til the sun was hidden between trees, as Ichiro limped through a thick forest. "What kind of a place is this?" Was all Ichiro could think at the time.

For what seemed like hours, Ichiro finally came to a clearing, and before him was a fading sakura tree. He put his backed against it and sighed, almost falling asleep, until he heard footsteps on the other side.

He turned around, to see a gorgeous man of no older than 17. Long, silver hair, tied in a low ponytail, hung from his delicately feminine head. Golden jewels shone in his eyes, and thin lips were on his curious grin. He was around 8 inches taller than him, in the traditional, victorian style, black suit he saw on other people earlier, with white laced around the handcuffs and collar.

The view only made Ichiro stumble backwards, as he fell on his bottom again, and his schoolbag was whacked into his face, and his little Maneki Neko keychain fell to the soft grass. The grin on the man's face turned into a frown of a mixture of concern, and amusement.

Ichiro took the bag off his face, and stared at the sight. "He's so...beautiful..." Ichiro thought.

**"Uh...I'm..the n-new...stu...transfer...fer...student." **He managed to stammer. **"Is that so?" **The man grinned. He bent down and picked up the cute keychain in his hands, and reached it out to Ichiro. "Here you go." The man said, in a guiet, and low, but beautiful voice. **"Th-thank you..." **Ichiro stammered. as Ichiro touched the man's hand, to get his neko, the man frowned in a mixture of amazed and confused state, as if a bond started when Ichiro touched his hand.

**"Thank you very much."** Ichiro said again. The man just stared for a few seconds, confusing the youth, until his stare, turned into a glare, with his frown...turned into a smirk. at that moment, Ichiro gasped.

"My...body...I...can't...move!" he panicked inside his mind. For some reason, he was paralyzed. The man walked gracefully up to Ichiro, and placed his gentle hands on Ichiro's shoulders. He slightly puckered his lips and bent over to Ichiro's forehead, turning Ichiro's cheeks into a light pink. They turned red when warm lips were pressed on his forehead. At that moment, Ichiro fainted in shock.

Ichiro woke up instantly, and panted. He was on a hospital bed, _inside the building!?_

"_What just happened?" _Ichiro thought. _"Was it all a dream?! I..._" He blushed when he thought back at that one part where he was kissed on the forehead.

He looked around the room, only to be met by a pair of dark purple eyes,... centimeters from his face! He screamed for a second and scooted back. Sitting next to the bed on a stoll, was a boy around his age, about 16. He had Dark blue, spiky hair, with a low, small ponytail tied in a ribbon of white and a big bow. He had the same outfit the mysterious bishounen had on.

"**I'm sorry to frighten you, dear."** He smiled playfully. "I was completely mesmerized. You looked so cute when you were asleep."

"**Where is this place?" **Ichiro asked, confused. "This is the St. Miatre Academy. You are in the infirmary right now." The boy answered. "Please to meet you, I am Suzuki Tamao." He smiled.

Ichiro sighed. "Oh...I'm-" "I already know." Suzuki interrupted as he took out a mini notebook from his pocket. "You are Ichiro Nagisa, right?" Suzuki reminded himself. "**I'm in the same grade and class as you." **He continued. "I'm even in the same dormitory as you!" "**I see..."** Ichiro said, sheepishly. "**Nagisa-san, are you feeling better?" **Suzuki asked. Ichiro jumped up.

**"I'm totally fine! Can't you tell?"** Ichiro said happily, making Suzuki chuckle. "Eh? It's already this late?" Ichiro said, looking at his watch. **"I heard you fainted in the courtyard this morning. So you were sent here, and slept until now."**

"Oh, I see." Ichiro laughed nervously. "I was too excited the night before, so I couldn't fall asleep."

**"Well, since I was your roomate, I waited for you here until you woke up." **Suzuki replied. **"have you been waiting since your classes ended? **Ichiro asked. "**Yes, but it wasn't a big deal."** Suzuki replied. "**The time went by quickly, while I was looking at your cute sleepy face!"** Suzuki smiled, making Ichiro laugh nervously again.

"**Anyway, it's good to know you're alright. The transfer procedures have already been taken care of. Why don't we explore the school? We can head to our dormitory later together."** Suzuki said, walking to the door.

**"Ok. Sorry to give you any trouble."** Ichiro said, following Suzuki. "**But before that..."** Suzuki smirked, locking the door. **"Huh? What?" **Ichiro asked.

**"I'll need to take a bit of your time."** He chuckled, holding out a tape measurer...

Disclaimer: I do not own strawberry panic. I do own Ichiro and the male Shizuma, and all the other males I created.

(c) All Rights Reserved


	2. Cherry Blossom Hill Ch 1 part 2

**"Ok. Sorry to give you any trouble."** Ichiro said, following Suzuki. "**But before that..."** Suzuki smirked, locking the door. **"Huh? What?" **Ichiro asked. 

**"I'll need to take a bit of your time."** He chuckled, holding out a tape measurer.

A small moan came out from Ichiro. He was standing barefoot, with nothing on but boxers and a undergarment tanktop. Suzuki caressed Ichiro's waist gently with the measuring tape, wrapping around his waist.  
**"Why are you taking my body measurments?" **Ichiro asked, trying hard to stand still. Suzuki smiled. **"To make your uniform, of course!" **He wrote down the measurements of Ichiro's fragile waist in his tiny notebook. **"Next, I'll measure your chest." **Suzuki said, wrapping the tape around Ichiro's chest, as Ichiro squeaked a little **"ok!" **out of his mouth.  
"**You didn't prepare your uniform earlier. You must have been in a hurry when you transferred." S**uzuki said. **"Alright, now straighten your legs, please."  
"Th-that...tickles!" **Ichiro squeaked.

**"Alright, so one set of winter and summer uniforms, right?" **The lady at the uniforms counter reminded herself. **"And your name is...Ichiro Nagisa, and your size is..."  
"AR size 7!" **Ichiro interrupted. **"Understood." **The lady smiled.

**"Uh...Tamao-san?"** Ichiro said as they walked down the hallway. "**My sizes..." "Don't adress me like a stranger." **Suzuki interrupted. **"Call me by my first name." **"**So...Suzuki-kun?" **Ichiro asked, and Suzuki turned around. **"Yes. what is it, Ichiro-chan?" "The sizes for the uniform, they are the generic sizes, right? So why did you take my body measurments earlier?" **Ichiro asked. **"Ahh, that?" **Suzuki asked, taking out his notebook.  
**"Yeah, like my body weight, hip, and chest sizes. You didn't have to measure so thoroughly, right?" "There was a meaning to it." S**uzuki said, showing Ichiro his notebook. **"Your full biological data. My precious collection!" **Suzuki smirked, nuzzling his notebook, leaving poor Ichiro with an embarrased sigh.  
Ichiro and Suzuki walked across the school bridge, seeing all of the sights. A particular building caught Ichiro's eye. "**What is that place over there?"** Ichiro pointed. **"Thats the School Church. It's an important build made on Astrea Hill. On the west is St. Miatre's Academy. On the east is St. Le Rim's academy.  
"Wow! So the uniforms I saw earlier were split among three academies**?" Ichiro asked, amazed**. "Yes. The white uniforms belong to St. Spica, The checkered pink skirts and red uniforms belong to St. Le Rim, and ours are the uniforms I'm wearing**."  
They went inside their school building, and were already down the hallway, as Suzuki opened a door**. "This is our classroom. Tomorrow the teacher will assign you a seat. Now it's time to go to our dormitory. Your luggage might be there by now**." Suzuki said as they continued down the hallway**. "Also, you have to comjply with the 6 P.M. curfew. you have to follow, or else you will be in big trouble**. Suzuki said, sternly.  
**"Tamao-san! The director is looking for you!" **A girl from down the hallway shouted. Suzuki left, leaving poor Ichiro. He decided to walk outside for a little while. As he walked down a grassy trail, something caught his eye. Long silver hair, walking down another path. But it was full of trees, so he couldn't hee all of the object. **"It's that person from before! Wait!" **Ichiro shouted, running forward. He ran to a stone staircase-like path, where the man with silver hair was walking down to. **"Where does this lead?" **Ichiro said to himself. He ran down, looking for him, but ended up in a forest. **"He dissapeared!"** Ichiro shouted, looking at his watch. **"The curfew!!"  
**"**Theres not much time left!" **Suzuki shouted, looking at HIS watch. "**Ichiro-chan! I'm sorry for making you wa...he hasn't returned yet?" **Suzuki said to himself.  
The bell rung, and Ichiro ran like it was for his life. The gates were closing, and both Ichiro and Suzuki ran to the gate. The gate was completely closed when Ichiro came close, upsetting both of them. **"Can't you open this gate?!"** Ichiro shouted. **"I can't! Only the Brother in charge has the key, and here he comes now..." **A man with radiant dark violet eyes and long silky black hair came walking femininelike, smiling at Ichiro**.  
"Who are you? No one should be breaking St. Miatre's curfew, am I right**?" The man said in a serious tone. He lead him to his office, and and made Suzuki wait n the dormitory**.  
"I'm very shocked. Even if you are new. Breaking the curfew on the very first day, arent you embarrased**?" He said, showing he was angry**. "I-I'm very sorry, sir! I won't do it again**!" ichiro said, forming tears

**"President Rokujou!?" **Suzuki shouted from behind the door. He didn't listen to Brother, and waited outside the office. He looked at the important teen before him.

**"Rule number ten!: Cellphones and watches must be..."** Ichiro was interrupted by a knock on the door. **"Who is it?" **Brother asked. **"It's Rokujou."  
**  
"**Please enter."  
**  
A boy with golden hair came through the doorway, and bowed deeply. **"I am sorry to disturb. I am also deeply sorry for the events that caused inconveiniences to Sister Hamasaka today." **Brother sighed, saying it's over now. He turned to Ichiro. **"It's rare that the president will come and fetch you. So I will not get involved with this matter any further."  
**  
**"Thank you very much."** Rokujou smiled, placing his hand on Ichiro's shoulder.His sapphire eyes sparkled as he placed a smile on his lips. "**Let's go."** He said, gently. **'I am Rokujou, the 6th grade council present"** Rokujou said as he, Ichiro, and Suzuki walked to their dorms. **"You are Ichiro Nagisa, right? Just be more careful next time, and you will be fine.**"

"**But I caused you trouble, going all the way here, and collecting me." **Ichiro said, nervously. Rokujou chuckled. **"Don't be so nervous when talking to me. What would you do if you meet Etoile?"(eh-twa-l) "E-to-i-le? Is that a teacher's name?" **Ichiro asked. **"Nope! It's a student.!"** Suzuki giggled. **"The representitive of Miatre, Le Rim, and Spica, the three schools." "The three schools? Even scarier than the Brother..."** Ichiro said, frightened.  
**"He isn't scary at all. In fact, he's very sweet. He's the most loved and respected gentleman of the three schools."** Suzuki soothed. **"Thats just the beginning. At least, the point about being most loved is true." **Rokujou added, and he walked away. **"I guess he is pretty powerful." **Ichiro thought. **"A scary Brother and a council president, and the eto-something Rokujou spoke about."  
"Ichiro-chan?" **Suzuki looked in Ichiro's eyes.


	3. Cherry Blossom Hill Ch 1 part 3

The cafeteria was filled with the students of the three schools. The sounds of aluring women and beautiful men filled the big room, and all were about Ichiro, the new transfer student.

"Hey, hey! The boy who transferred here recently, what kind of boy is he?" A girl with strawberry short blonde hair asked to her boy buddy. "Maybe he'll be a cute one." The boy with short green hair and glasses replied, dreamily. "I'm sooo looking forward to it!" She answered back.

A shy boy next to the girl, with short light brown hair, and blue-green eyes held his stuffed bear and looked at it. "Does Ashiba know about the transfer student?" He asked, looking at his bear.

A man sat down next to him and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You better not like anyone else besides me, alright, Hikaru?" the boy smirked, his long black hair flowing. "Yaki-chan, people will misunderstand if you say it like that!" Hikaru said, blushing.

A boy across from them with combed, short blue-green hair was curious. "A...transfer student?" he said to himself.

"This is the cafeteria." Rokujou said to Ichiro at the cafeteria door. "It's best to greet Etoile before we eat." "Ok." Ichiro answered.

The door opened, as Rokujou, suzuki, and little Ichiro walked through the walkway in the cafeteria. So many faces stared at him as he walked. Amazed smiles came from the cheerful girls, and seductive smirks came from the handsome men.

"Everyone here looks kinda scary..." Ichiro thought, looking at the men. They were coming up to some girls surrounding one guy. "Girls, Ichiro is here to meet Etoile." she said to a boy with long black hair and amethyst eyes. He stood up. "Etoile isn't here ye-" "Nice to meet you, Etoile-sama!" Ichiro interrupted him. "I will be studying in the first year at this school today!" He shouted bowing very deeply. "I'm very very pleased to meet you!" He said once again.

"Ichiro-chan! Thats not him!" Suzuki tried correcting him. However, Suzuki was interrupted by a man behind him, and he gasped slightly. He walked up behind Ichiro and bent over in his ear. "We meet again." He whispered gently, making Ichiro turned around.

"Uuwahh! It's you! You're that guy this morning!..." Ichiro shouted, pointing at, indeed the silver-haired stranger from before. "you actually remembered me. I'm so happy." He said, smiling.

"How could I forget?!" Ichiro yelled. "Going over to someone's body and...then..." Ichiro blushed for a moment, remembering what happened.

The man smirked and walked closer to Ichiro, who noticed. "No! Where do you think you are?" Ichiro said, flustered. "You're in front of Etoile-sama!"

"Etoile?" The man asked.

"Right! Don't you know? He's an incredible person!" He said, pointing to the person he thought was Etoile. "He's even more important than the council president! So, in a place like this...in front of such and important person..." Ichiro was backed up to a table.

The man looked into his eyes, as he lent closer. "You can't!" Ichiro said, trying to push him away, but the man caught his wrist in mid-action. Ichiro whimpered as the man pulled him closer by the wrist, and lent forward.

"There is nothing...I can't do." he smirked. Everyone stared at them in awe, fangirl blushes of the girls, and jealousy of the boys.

"What the hell...this person..." Ichiro thought in his mind. The man's deep gaze had once again paralyzed poor Ichiro. "Why?"

The young man gently put his arm around Ichiro's small waist, and held him tightly, as he other hand lifted up Ichiro's chin. He lent over and slightly brushed Ichiro's lips. He was about to press against his mouth untill...

"Shizuma, stop it! It is time." Rokujou interruppted, as the clock struck. The man walked away, leaving Ichiro speechless, until Suzuki caught him when he was about to fall. "Ichiro-chan! Ichiro-chan!" Suzuki yelled.

"Everyone, please be seated! Rokujou ordered politely, as everyone began to bow their heads.

"Please begin the prayer, Etoile." Rokujou said. "Hanazono Shizuma-sama." He looked at the silver-haired man, now known as Shizuma.

Ichiro was surprised as Shizuma stood up. "That...that guy...no way!" Ichiro said with a large sweatdrop. "Ichiro-chan." suzuki said, gesturing Ichiro to bow his head, which Ichiro did.

"Dear Lord." Shizuma stared. "Thank you very much for providing the delicous dinner tonight. Please bring happpiness and peace to our young souls." He kepy going with the prayer, as Ichiro peeked with one eye.

"He is Etoile?" Ichiro thought. "The representitive of the 3 schools, the most loved one?"

"...And be one with the holy spirit. Amen." Shizuma finished. He looked at Ichiro, who noticed, and winked at him, seductively, while chuckling.

"This...this...this...you can't expect me to believe this!!" Ichiro yelled in his head.

"Your debut was amazing!" Suzuki said while brushed and drying Ichiro's hair that night. "You actually made Shizuma-sama make a move on you.!"

"My...debut?" Ichiro blushed.

Suzuki leaned over behind Ichiro, and carressed his hair. "So it's true..." Suzuki said. "My Ichiro-chan is just too cute." He said, smiling.

"I...I am not your belonging, you know" Ichiro replied.

"Your hair is so beautiful. You must brush it everyday." Suzuki said, comepletely ignoring Ichiro's comment.

Ichiro sighed as he look at his maneki neko keychain. "i may have arrived in a comepletely different school." He thought to himself.

"What will happen from now on?"


End file.
